Fadus Theudas
}} Lampsman 2nd Class Fadus Theudas was a young lamplighter stationed at Wormstool. He was killed during the battle for the cothouse. Personality Theudas was characterised as easygoing, eager, and persistent, traits which helped get him posted to Wormstool. Relationships He developed an interest in Threnody and despite their initial exchange, got along with her. Notably Theudas did not trump her when they would play cards with the other members of the garrison, suggesting that he was going easy on her, although she was a skilled player herself. Abilities Despite his youth, Theudas had acquitted himself well enough as a lamplighter to be given a Wormstool posting, normally reserved only for more veteran lighters. He was one of the better pirouette players at the cothouse. History Theudas was from the Considine and his father is a midlevel Imperial bureaucrat. Not wanting to follow in his footsteps, Theudas ran away from home and after many adventures discovered the lamplighters, a career more to his liking. Despite his youth, his service record and persistence earned him a billet at Wormstool, where he was the junior lamplighter until Rossamünd Bookchild and Threnody arrived. Plot ''Lamplighter'' After Rossamünd and Threnody had reported to Thyssius Grystle, Hermogënes showed them where they would be bunking. This was with the younger lamplighters, Aubergene Wellesley, and Theudas, who was then on house-watch. At breakfast, Threnody asked her what she should be addressed as. Although she responded quietly, Isambard Mulch jestingly warned Theudas that Threnody had a whip-like tongue, embarrassing him. Two days later, Theudas was on watch on the Fighting Top after middens with Threnody and Rossamünd. He was startled after two quick flashes of lightning appeared, complaining that his bowels were aching. Whenever the lamplighters gathered to play cards, Theudas proved to be one of the better players although he did not trump Threnody once and she was spared from having to perform a silly dance as the loser. Near the end of the week Theudas, Poesides, and Rossamünd helped secure the supplies delivered by dray which were then hauled up to the fourth floor of Wormstool by winch. When a 50 pound barrel of musket shot came loose and fell, Theudas witnessed Rossamünd catch it without apparent effort and expressed his surprise at the feat. On Gallows Night Eve, he supervised Rossamünd and Threnody's dousing of the morning-lights, talking with Threnody about Grindrod at East Worm 1 West Halt 52 while Rossamünd struggled with dousing the lamp. He jested at the boy's difficulties, when prompted Threnody to move to help him.Lamplighter, Chapter 24 One evening, as Poesides, Theudas, and Rossamünd were on watch on the Fighting Top, Poesides spotted Freckle moving towards Wormstool from the south. After he had fired at the glamgorn and missed, Theudas commented that the nicker they had nearly run into in the fog on the way over from Bleak Lynche had been killed by Europe when Poesides explained to Rossamünd that he had seen smaller monsters collaborate with bigger ones to lure pursuers out only to ambush them. Theudas then tried a shot but had a misfire. Freckle escaped following another shot from Poesides missed.Lamplighter, Chapter 25 During the Battle of Wormstool, Theudas took part in the cothouse's defence, surviving the monsters breaching the door and getting in. After an explosion hit Wormstool, he was able to get through the door but had not gone far before the brodchin leader set upon him from behind and jumped on him to death. His body was recognised by Rossamünd and Threnody after the monsters had fled.Lamplighter, Chapter 26 Two days later the remains of the fallen garrison were recovered and brought back to Bleakhall, where they were buried in its cellars. Theudas was the only one whose brief eulogy was mentioned, describing him as "'true of heart and quick of shot, who sought to serve, so young and so well'".Lamplighter, Chapter 27 Trivia His name appears to be derived from two figures from 1st century : and . References Category:Wormstool garrison Category:Lamplighters Category:Lamplighter explicarium